Friendship and More
by Youre remarkable
Summary: AU. Oliver and Felicity are friends since they're fifteen. What happens when Moira tells Oliver and Thea that Malcom Merlyn is Thea's father? Who will they reach?


**Hey guys! Wow! It's been a long time! Life has been crazy! In a good way! Okay, so this one is based on a dream I had a couple of months ago! Let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

**For Kayla! For reaching 3000 messages!**

* * *

Felicity was through the middle of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to see who it was. It wasn't late, but it wasn't early either. When she looked through the little hole and saw who it was, she couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.

It was her best friend, the only person that could put a smile on her face or make her laugh even when she was in her worst mood. Her best friend, who since day one she laid eyes on him, knew she had a crush; a crush which grew bigger as the friendship grew bigger and stronger; a friendship that started seven years ago, when they were fifteen. Her best friend who she told everything, except the part where she likes him, of course. Her best friend who she spent the majority of her time with. Her best friend who she respects, trust and even loves with her whole life.

She opens the door but what she sees is not her usual smiley Oliver Queen and her smile disappeared and started to get worried.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" She asked him and opening the door so that he could come in.

When he entered, she closed the door and walked towards him. When he wasn't talking or even looking at her, she got really worried. She softly caressed his left cheek and made him look at her.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" She whispered.

He answered after some minutes. "Thea is my half sister" He said it so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"What? That's not possible"

"Apparently it is when your mother has an affair with Malcolm Merlyn"

"What? Tommy's father?"

Oliver nodded. He then went towards her couch and he sank into it and covered his face with his hands. Felicity just stood there and watch him. She never saw him like this; Oliver was always happy, he always celebrates life, sometimes too much.

Felicity walked slowly towards the couch and sat next to him. She then hugged him, as close and hard as possible. Oliver slowly turned himself towards Felicity so that he could hug Felicity better. They stayed there, like that, hugging each other and in complete silence for a couple of minutes.

After some minutes, Felicity pulled away and looked at Oliver.

"Does Thea know?"

"No. She's staying at a friend's tonight. Mom wanted to tell me first and tomorrow when Thea comes home she'll tell her and she wants me to be present"

"Oh. And what are you feeling with all this?"

"Not good. I mean, Thea can be my half sister by blood but she'll always be my little sister. Nothing or nobody will ever take that from me. I can't imagine how devastated she'll be when she finds out" One of the things Felicity love so much about Oliver was his love for his sister. He would leave everything just to be able to play with her.

"Hey" Felicity grabbed his hand and give it a big squeeze. "Everything's going to be okay. And whatever you need I'm here"

He smiled at her; a real smile. "I know" And then he locked his gaze with hers as he moved his thumb over Felicity's hand.

A couple of minutes passed when Felicity looked away and pulled her hand away from his because she knew that she has to bury deep down the feelings she feels towards him and it was this kind of situations that she founds it really hard. "So, I was in the middle of my favorite movie marathon…" She was interrupted by Oliver's laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"How strange of you, watching Harry Potter"

She smiles at him. She loves how much he knows her. "Anyway, you're more than welcome to stay"

"Well, I was planning on doing that anyways. With or without your invitation" He smiles at her.

"Good" She smiles back at him.

They positioned themselves comfortably besides each other on the couch, their sides touching.

Five minutes passed since Felicity played the movie when Oliver moved even closer towards Felicity, which almost put him on top of her, and grabbed her hand that was on her lap and slowly and softly started playing with her fingers.

Felicity couldn't stop the shiver that went through her entire body the minute Oliver started playing with her fingers and wouldn't dare look at him. But not because he was close to her or even grabbed her hand, because they did that in the past, especially in the last couple of months, but because of that fact that he playing carefully with her fingers was really intimate. She knew they both pretended they were watching the movie but they actually were more concerned about what his fingers were doing.

Through the movie, Felicity started noticing that Oliver was paying less and less attention to the movie and more to her. She felt his gaze on her more times that on the screen.

When the movie finished, Felicity turned to look at Oliver who was already looking at her since the last five minutes but once she was eye to eye, she realized how close their faces were; "more than friends" close, and Oliver was looking at her with this deep look. Once again, she got lost in that sea of eyes. "What?" She asked after some minutes.

"Nothing"

Felicity cleared her throat and separated herself a little from him. It was all too much! "So, do you want to watch the last one?"

"Yeah" Oliver replied softly and with a smile.

Felicity was about to get up when Oliver grabbed her by the arm. "Sit, I'll put it"

"Okay, thanks" She sat and he got up.

Seconds later, Oliver, once again, sited side by side with Felicity and Felicity couldn't resist snuggling a little closer towards him and he started to play with her fingers again.

When they got to the middle of the movie, Felicity started to feel the weariness slowly getting to her, so she slowly laid her head into Oliver's arm and snuggled more into him. He entwined their hands and laid his head on top of hers.

Felicity couldn't stop thinking how comfortable and warm she felt. She had never felt her bed so comfortable but then she remembered the events of last night: Oliver coming to see her, they watching Harry Potter. Did she fall asleep on Oliver? She must because she's feeling Oliver's heart beating under her ear. Deciding she didn't want to get up yet, she hugged him even tighter and continued sleeping.

She woke up to the feeling someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and slowly started to get up her head to see her surroundings.

"Hey sunshine"

Felicity turned towards that beautiful voice she knew by heart and love so much. Oliver was looking at her with a sleepy look and his bright smile that melted her completely. Once more, they were really close. Apparently this was starting to be a pattern between the two of them.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked him mocking him with a smile.

"Yeah" He replied softly while he grabbed some hairs that had fallen on her face and carefully putted them behind her ear.

"Oh" Was the only thing Felicity managed to say while her smile disappeared from her face.

Oliver locked his eyes with Felicity's. His eyes were serious but soft.

Felicity cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

Oliver smiled at her but Felicity realized that maybe he was disappointed she broke the moment. "Yes, please"

Felicity got up and held her hand to help Oliver get up. He took it, and when Oliver was already up, Felicity was about to let her hand go when Oliver grabbed it even more tight so that she wouldn't let go. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She then guided them towards the kitchen.

"I'll make the coffee, you sit and watch"

"With pleasure" She said with a playful smile. She would had never answered so truthfully but she knew he wasn't passing by the best time of his life so she would do whatever it took to put a smile on him or make him laugh. And it worked, he was laughing.

"So I get you're enjoying the view" Oliver said with his playful smile.

"Definitely" Felicity replied playfully too.

"I'm not going to eat anything; do you want me to do something for you?"

"You realize this is my apartment and you're offering me something to eat?" She said with a smile.

"Humor me"

"No, thanks. Coffee's good"

When the coffee was ready, Oliver handed Felicity her cup and he sat in front of her on the kitchen counter.

"So" She took a breath. "Are you ready to face the real world?"

"No. I would love to stay here with you for the rest of my life; no worries, just you and me"

Felicity couldn't stop the shiver that went through her entire body when she heard him say those words. But it wasn't just those exact words but also the way he said it and the way he looked at her while he said it. It was moments like this that made Felicity wonder if Oliver wanted something more than a friendship with her. It gave her hope that maybe he looked at her differently, the way she looked at him and the way she felt about him. But she always asked herself why would someone like him look that way at someone like her. She can still hear the whispers in the hallway of high school: "Of course they are friends, do you really think that someone like him would be with someone like her? No way! A better question would be, why is he friends with her?" She learned to not listen to those whispers and be grateful about her friendship with Oliver, of course, it always helped if she was with him and he heard them and he would go all protective over her.

"I know" She said softly and grabbed his hand and gave it a big squeeze. He smiled at her.

They finished drinking their coffee in a comfortable silence. When they finished, Oliver cleaned up, Felicity didn't protested like she normally would do because she knew Oliver needed the distraction and was trying as much as he could to stay there.

When he finished, he turned around and looked at her and then around him. She knew he was trying to find something to do just to delay his departure.

She stood up and put herself in front of him, locked her gaze with his and grabbed both of his hands. "You know you can't hide here forever, you'll have to leave eventually, at least for a few minutes. And when you finish, I'll be here waiting for you if you want to come or need me" She said with a small smile.

He smiled sadly back at her and squeeze their entwine hands. He then leaned in slowly and softly kissed her cheek, making Felicity blushed like she never had before.

"What was that for?" She whispered once she recovered her voice.

"You're remarkable"

"Thank you for remarking on it" She smiled at him. And he answered with a bigger smile. And with that he was walking towards the door. When he reached it, he opened it and before he went outside her, he turned and smiled to her. Felicity smiled him back. She actually hasn't moved from where she was after Oliver had kissed her. She was paralyzed, in a good way. It wasn't like he never kissed her before but this one felt different, was different.

After a couple of moments, Felicity decided she couldn't spend her entire day just standing there trying to figure out what was going on with Oliver and their friendship.

She spent her day cleaning and organizing her apartment since she hadn't done it since who knows. Every half an hour she would check her phone to see if she had a text from Oliver but every time she looked at it, it showed the same screen, a beautiful selfie Oliver had taken of them a few months ago. She was anxious to know how everything went and most importantly how Oliver was. At some point she grabbed her phone and was about to text him when she decided against it. Besides, she told him she would be here if he needed anything.

The day went by and around 6 p.m. she was sitting on her couch watching The Avengers. She was through the first half an hour when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up immediately because she knew perfectly who it was.

"Hey! How are you…" She stopped in her track because the person in front of her was the last person she expected. "Thea. What are you doing here?"

Thea Queen smiled sadly at her. "Can I stay with you for a couple of days?" She asked almost crying.

In that moment, Felicity noticed that Thea was carrying a bag. "Of course" She said while she opened the door to let her in.

Once she was in, Felicity closed the door and Thea turned at her. "I'm guessing you know because I know that Oliver tells you everything"

"Yeah" She said softly. "I know. He came last night in the worst shape I've seen him ever" She stopped for a few seconds. "And I'm sorry"

Once Felicity's words were out of her mouth, Thea dropped her bag and crushed herself into Felicity with a huge and desperate hug, crying into her. Felicity hugged her back as tightly as she could.

When Thea calmed down she released herself from Felicity and looked up at her. "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're family to me, you know that. And right now I'm guessing that neither your mom nor Oliver know that you're here"

"No but I don't want to know just yet. Please promise me you won't tell anything. I want to tell them myself"

"I promise as long as you tell them tonight. I'm not telling you to tell them right now but later, okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay. If you're staying for a couple of days then I'll go prepare your room"

But before Felicity could move Thea stopped her. "Would you mind if I do it? I want to distract myself"

Felicity smiled at her. "Sure"

Thea went to grab her things and before she disappeared in her guest room, which now would be Thea's room, she stopped her. "Thea. I know you don't want to right now but when you want to talk or whatever you need, I'm here; you know that, don't you?"

Thea smiled an honest and big smile. "Yeah. I know. And thank you"

"For what?"

"For not pushing and being in my life"

Felicity smiled. "Always" And with that, Thea disappeared in her new room.

Felicity was seriously considering in texting Oliver and let him know that Thea was here but decided against it. She knew better than breaking Thea's trust. She then decided to get back to her awesome movie. She sat down on her couch and clicked "Play". A few minutes later Thea was joining her, sitting besides her.

They watched for a couple of minutes when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Felicity looked at Thea. "That must probably be your brother"

Thea stood up at the same time than Felicity but instead of going in the same direction she went to her room.

When Felicity opened her door, she softly smiled at her view. She would never get tired of answering the door with him on the other side. "Hey" But her smile disappeared when he saw he wasn't smiling back, worse, he seemed like he was about to cry. "What is it?"

"Thea ran away"

"What?"

"We looked everywhere for hours. We ran out of ideas"

She couldn't resist seeing him like this. Besides, Thea promised she would let them know in a while tonight. "She's here" She said softly.

"What? How? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? I want to see her"

Felicity let him in and when she closed the door she turned to look at Oliver. "Oliver, you have to understand that she's really vulnerable and upset right now and I didn't tell you because she made me promise not to because she wanted to tell you herself and she was supposed to do it tonight"

But Oliver didn't listen to her. He scanned the room and when he didn't find her, he went directly to Felicity's guest room.

"Go away! I don't want to see you! Didn't you figure that out when I ran away?!" Thea shouted and appeared on the living room.

"Thea. I just want to know that you're okay" Oliver said softly.

"Well, now you know so you can leave!"

"I'm upset as you are" Oliver said while raising his voice.

"No, you're not! You're not the one whose world is crushing down from one second to another and doesn't know who you are!"

"My world is crushing down too! How do you think I reacted when mom told me last night?! You think I was happy about it?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't there because our slut mother didn't think of telling us both at the same time or worse, me first!"

"Thea" Felicity said softly.

"I know you don't believe me but I'm as upset as you are but you know what I don't care what your blood says, you'll always be my little sister" Oliver said, trying to calm down.

"You're right, I don't believe you!"

"Thea, please" Oliver tried to get closer to her

"Go away!" She shouted even louder.

Oliver tried again.

"I said: Go. Away!" Thea shouted as loud as she could.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him into her room and closed the door.

Oliver stood in the middle of her room, besides her bed and watched her. She didn't move from where she was and didn't let go their gazes.

Oliver was the first to look away. He then fell into her bed and covered his face with both of his hands. "I'm sorry" He said softly, tired and sad.

Felicity laid herself on her bed, besides him. She put her right hand up and rested her head there so that she could see him. "I know" She whispered.

"I'm upset. Maybe not as upset as she is but I'm upset and I don't know what to do or think"

Felicity kept quite. She knew she had to let him talk; to let him open up and let him spit whatever he needed to say.

Oliver turned towards Felicity and grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers like he did last night. He looked at their hands and then at her.

Felicity was breathless when she saw how Oliver was looking at her. He had this serious but soft look and in addition to that, you had the soft and intimate hand play. They weren't that close, but because of his hand, his gaze and the air that filled her room made this situation completely intimate.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. In an intimate silence, looking at each other and enjoying each other's company, trying to be the support the other needed.

Suddenly, a malicious smile appeared on Felicity's lips.

"What?" Oliver asked confused by her change of reaction.

"I know how to change your mood"

"And by your face I'm guessing it's going to make you more happy than me" Oliver said smiling softly, rising one eyebrow.

Felicity just looked at Oliver. He was so sexy like that: sexy smile with a sexy eyebrow rose. But suddenly, she was jumping over him and tickling him. Well, actually, she was trying.

When Oliver realized what Felicity was doing, he started laughing and let her tickle him a little. But after some minutes, he grabbed her waist and turned their position. He was now on top of her and Felicity had her back on her bed with a huge Oliver Queen on top of her. And now, he was tickling her.

Felicity couldn't stop laughing. "Oli… ver… Stop… Ple…ase…"

"Oh no. This was your idea"

"Please"

After some minutes, Oliver stopped. While Felicity laughed and tried to calm down, Oliver couldn't stop watching her.

"What?" Felicity asked, once she calmed down.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" He said serious looking at her, never leaving her eyes.

Felicity's smile disappeared. She must have heard wrong, right? He couldn't be serious. At that moment, Felicity realized how close their faces were and she started feeling the weight of Oliver's body on hers. She couldn't answer because he left her speechless again and got completely lost in that see of blue eyes.

Oliver then grabbed her hands and slowly put them behind her head. Felicity couldn't move and couldn't leave his eyes. She was in a spell of his. He entwined their hands and looked deeply in her eyes. His eyes then moved to her lips and up to her eyes again.

Felicity noticed that Oliver's blue eyes were now almost black and when she saw him looking at her lips, she couldn't resist looking at his lips too. Those lips she long hoped she could taste one day.

And then, Oliver slowly started to lean in, never breaking their gazes. Felicity closed her eyes.

"Felicity do you want me to order something?" Thea was asking from behind the door.

When Felicity heard Thea, she softly pushed Oliver and stood up immediately and rushed outside her room as fast as she could. Oliver almost kissed her!

When she was in front of Thea, she tried to look as nothing happened, tried to catch her breath and smiled weakly. "Sorry, what?"

"I didn't know if you had something for dinner, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to order something for us" She looked at Felicity. "Lis, are you okay?"

Felicity tried her best smile. "Yeah, yeah. Um, I actually have something we could make"

"Okay, do you want me to start cooking?"

But before Felicity could answer, Oliver walked slowly towards them. "Can I join you?" He said softly.

Felicity looked at Thea. "You decide"

"Okay" She said like she didn't care. "Where are the things so that I can start cooking?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll…" But she was interrupted.

"Actually, can I offer to cook?" Oliver asked softly. He was looking at Felicity with a face she had never seen. "It's the least I can do"

Felicity just stared at him. She understood the meaning behind that last sentence. She saw it in his eyes but she couldn't read his whole look. There were things she had never seen before in his eyes. "Okay" She said in a whisper. "But let me help you wi…"

"Hey" He said and softly grabbed her arm. He then realized what he did, looked at his hand on her arm and quickly let go of it. "I know my way around. You go and finish the movie with Thea"

"Okay" And with that, Oliver was walking towards the kitchen. Thea just stood there watching the whole interaction, looking from Felicity to Oliver and from Oliver to Felicity. Felicity then turned to look at Thea. "What?"

"Nothing" Thea replied and moved towards the couch. Felicity followed her.

Felicity and Thea were about to finish the movie when, "Dinners ready" Oliver shouted from the kitchen. The girls stood up and went over the kitchen counter.

"Oliver, you didn't need to everything. You could have asked for help, you know?" Felicity said looking at him.

"I know. I just didn't want to interrupt you" He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him, releasing some of the previous tension.

They sat down and started a small talk. They mainly talked about the adventures of Oliver and Felicity because they wanted to distract Thea. While they eat and talked, the tension disappeared completely and Oliver and Felicity returned to the normal smiling at each other and it seemed like nothing had happened a few minutes ago in Felicity's bedroom.

When they finished dinner Oliver cleaned up and the girls went to sit on the couch, Felicity with a delicious glass of red wine.

"Okay, everything's cleaned up" Oliver said standing in front of the girls.

"You know you didn't need to do that right?"

"I know but I wanted to" He said honestly with a smile on his lips.

Felicity smiled him back. "Thank you. Now, go and grab a glass of red wine and sit with us"

"I'm sorry but I better get going"

"Oh" Felicity said a little disappointed. "Okay"

Oliver turned towards Thea. "Look, I know you're completely upset and it's completely understandable but I am too. And I want you to understand something: no matter what, you're always going to be my little sister, okay?"

Thea just looked at Oliver.

Felicity was about to get up to follow Oliver but he got to her first and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up" He said softly. Then, he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

When Oliver's lips touch her cheek, Felicity couldn't stop her hand from softly caressing his face.

When Oliver parted from Felicity he took some seconds to look into her eyes and then walk towards the door. When he reached it, he couldn't stop himself from looking at his two favorites girls sitting together on the couch.

When the door closed, Felicity let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"What was that?" Thea asked.

"What was what?" Felicity asked back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Nothing" Felicity said simply.

"That was definitely something" Thea insisted.

Felicity didn't reply her this time and looked at her glass.

"You know he's completely in love with you, right?"

Felicity turned to look at Thea completely shocked. "What?"

"He is. Since the day he met you"

"No. He's not in love with me"

"Yes, he is and you're completely in love with him"

Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are. You can't deny it; it's all over your face"

"What?" Felicity asked the second time that night.

"Yeah. It's all over you face when you look at him and when you talked about him, even though he isn't in the room"

"I… I…" Felicity didn't know what to reply to that. She thought she was doing a good job in hiding her feelings towards Oliver. Apparently not.

"You what? Exactly" Thea smiled triumphal.

"But he's not in love with me" Felicity said not realizing what she just admitted.

Thea just smiled even wider. "Yes, he is"

"What makes you think that?"

"I see it, Lis. You'd to see him the day he met you. He came home with the biggest smile I saw him smile and when we asked him what was up with him, he just replied that he was happy. He continued like that for days, actually, he was always like that since then. Except for the two times when you were dating. Oh, how much we teased him" Thea smiled thinking of the memory.

Felicity was just speechless and completely clueless. "Wha… What?"

"You should have seen how heartbroken he was the first time. He wouldn't tell us why he was so upset and when you came to dinner, later that day and you told us, I looked at him and I knew. It was all over his face. Once you left, I followed him up to his room and I asked him why wouldn't he invite you and win you over. He would deny he liked you but at some point he told me that if he supposedly liked you he wouldn't ask you out because you didn't like him and because he didn't want to ruin your friendship" Thea took a breath. "You should see him when he talks about you. I think that he must have talked with everyone about you" Thea said smiling.

"But he dated too, a lot" Felicity said, still not knowing what to do with all this information which still seemed a bit unrealistic for her.

"Don't even mention it. He just did it to get over you, well, actually tried, and he never could"

"But his last relationship, with Laurel, was pretty serious; I mean, they were together for a long time"

"Yeah, but that's not his longest relationship"

"Who then? Because I have no idea who you're talking about"

"You" Thea said softly.

"We're not together. We're not boyfriend – girlfriend. And I dated too, you know" Felicity said defending herself which she didn't know why exactly.

"I know. But you have been friends like forever, and of course, secretly in love with each other. You do everything together. I've never seen Ollie share so private things with anybody and talk the way he does about you with anybody else. You're always together"

"But…" Felicity tried to argued but failed.

"Why did your second boyfriend broke up with you?"

Felicity stood silent for a few seconds and looked at Thea. She then answered softly. "Because I was all the time with Oliver and not with him"

Thea smiled. "There. You got it. You should have seen Ollie's face when he told me. He couldn't help himself from showing his happiness"

"But still, he can't be…" Felicity started saying but was interrupted once again.

"Lis. He told me. For how long has he been single?"

"Almost a year" Felicity said quickly, too quickly.

Thea smiled at her quick response. "Right. And that would be since he broke up with Laurel, right?"

"Yeah" Felicity replied not sure where was she getting at.

"Okay. Did you notice some change in him? Did he somehow came closer to you? Become more attentive than before? Did little things but important ones?"

It then hit Felicity. He did. The touches, the long talks in her couch at night, the cuddling, the intimates looks, the compliments, no matter what stupid thing she did.

"I'm guessing that from your silence and your face he did"

Felicity just nodded.

"That's because the moment he ended up things with Laurel he decided he would be a better man for you. He would try to show you how much you mean to him and how much he loves you. He ended things with Laurel to show you all this, and when he thinks it's the right moment for both of you, he will ask you out. He ended things with Laurel to be with you"

Felicity couldn't stop smiling at the last thing Thea just said. "How do you know all this?" Felicity asked Thea still not believing it.

"He told me. He told me how he feels about you. He told me the whole story, the whole truth. And the way I see it, it's a love story" Thea said softly.

When Thea finished speaking, Felicity looked at her wine glass and then looked up at Thea. There was no sign of what happened in the last twenty four hours, just happiness. She then smiled at Thea.

"What do you say?" Thea asked her impatiently.

"It's a lot to take in" Felicity replied softly.

"Yeah, I know"

After some minutes, Felicity's voice sounded through her living room. "It's complicated"

"No, it's no…" But Thea was interrupted.

"Thea" Felicity said softly. "I'm tired, especially after what everything you told me. I... I just need to process everything, okay?"

"Okay. But promise me you'll think about it"

Felicity smiled at the amazing person she had in front of her. "I promise" She then stood up. "So, if you don't mind I'm gonna go to bed now. Like I told you before, this is your home now so, help yourself out. And please, if you need anything, whatever it is, no matter the time, please tell me, okay?"

Thea smiled. "Okay and thank you"

"Always" Felicity replied back with a smile.

When Felicity entered her room, she closed the door and leaned into it. She looked at her bed. She could see them; both of them; him on top of her. She closed her eyes. She could still feel his lips almost touching hers. They were so closed. But he did it because he was going through a very difficult moment and he needed support, he needed someone to lean in. And she was there, always.

She opened her eyes. He didn't love her. She needed to get back to reality. She went towards her bathroom and took her time to change into her pajamas. When everything was settled, she slowly got into her bed. She closed her eyes.

He's completely in love with you. Why would someone like him be with someone like her? That was definitely something. You should see him when he talks about you. You're always together. He was so jealous when you dated. Touches, long talks, cuddling, intimates looks, compliments. He ended things with Laurel to be with you. It's complicated. Why would someone like him be with someone like her?

That last sentence was the strongest for her. They were from two different worlds. He's a billionaire since the moment he was born. She ran away from her family to do better and worked to make it to next month. He could have any girl he wants. She has to pray for a guy to pay her attention. It was true. Why would someone like him be with someone like her?

She did notice the change on Oliver since he broke up with Laurel. And it was killing her to know what was up with him. Why this change? Why now? Was it really like Thea told her? She knew there was something between the two of them but she always thought it was just her.

She closed her eyes. There was one particular image that came to her mind. The one that happened a few moments ago. He on top of her. He leaning in. She desperately wanted to taste those lips. She had since she met him. He was passing through a really tough moment. He needed someone to lean on. He needed something familiar.

She was trying to convince herself. She didn't know what to think. Everything was mess up. She was a mess right now.

She was sure of one thing. She loved him. She had fallen in love with him over the years of their friendship. It started with an innocent crush and it grew into something more. She loved him. She was sure about that.

Felicity fell asleep thinking about her best friend who she had fallen in love with. Little did she know that her best friend had fallen in love with her too.

**End.**


End file.
